Secrets
Lots of Easter Eggs, or Secrets, exist on this server. This page will redirect you to all of them! * Old Potato * Dust from an Old Book * Kenny's Rabbit Hole * Dr. Klaas' Room * Red Mushroom * Language Files * Rocks and Feces * Mr. Potato * Logcobblestone * The Bandcamp Quest * LogRide Secret hats An old hat, which was removed due to being used with 3 people online, is not available anymore. a.hats.pig.name=Pig Hat a.hats.pig.desc=%1$sFind the sign.%1$s(this hat will be removed when three or more players are online and wearing this hat) a.hats.pig.obtained=You got the Pig Hat! A hat, that is now impossible to get, known as the High Hat and Monocle. Made by Datenegassie. There are only 3 people that have this hat. This hat was worn by Karel the snowman. a.hats.high.name=High Hat and Monocle a.hats.high.desc=%sBe Datenegassie (or someone else who got the hat when this hat was still unlockable) The KJU hat is a mask of Kim Jong-un, supreme leader of North Korea as of December 2011. It is not possible to get anymore, but was given to those who had a hat layer that looked strange with it (or those who acted like a dictator). a.hats.kju.name=KJU hat a.hats.kju.desc=%sYou got this hat when people were still able to unlock it. The Awesome™ hat has never been possible to get and is solely exists for the server admins or close friends of Jespertheend. It is a leather cap that changes rainbow colors, and is considered "Awesome™". a.hats.awesome.name=Awesome™ Hat a.hats.awesome.desc=%sThis is for awesome™ people :D The Rasta Hat is a hat worn by Logstone. It has the colours red, gold and green, which are often used in Rasta culture. This hat was only given to one person (SpakeMiner) because they wanted their own personal hat. You can use the pink carpet model with a resource pack to effectively create a custom hat. Language A custom language file is used to make the server localizable. A few Easter eggs are planted there in the English language file. a.askFaqQuestion A deprecated language line, it was designed to show in the chat when somebody asked a question that was in the FAQ book. Now, you can type "/trigger a set 20" in the chat to make the modern sound designated for the same purpose. Removed in v1.20 a.askFaqQuestion=Congratulations %1$s!%2$sYou just asked a question that is literally in the FAQ!%2$sIf you do this 100 times absolutely nothing happens :D Other Languages Some other languages have some easter eggs, as well. They will be listed here. Dutch a.translate.ThisIsntEvenUsedOnTheServer The Dutch Language contains a message inside asking the user why they even looked inside it, and to send a tweet of it's notice, and that only one person has ever found it. a.translate.ThisIsntEvenUsedOnTheServer=Waarom kijk je in het .lang-bestand? Ben je op zoek naar eastereggs? En waarom de Nederlandse? De meeste Nederlanders en Vlamingen die ik ken spelen Minecraft in het Engels. Nou ja, als je dit vindt, stuur me een tweet ofzo. Tot nu toe heeft nog maar één persoon dit gevonden. Google Translated Version Further easter eggs in External Languages will be listed here. Sounds The metadata of awesome.ogg (the intro lyrics), aswell as no.ogg and empty.ogg, contain some secret text.https://twitter.com/atenefyr/status/545307566339674113/photo/1 References Category:Hats Category:Secrets Category:Essentials